poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree
Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree is a new movie. Summery When Canterlot High School goes on a trip to Camp Everfree, they’re surprised to find a magical force is causing strange things to happen around camp. With the help of the Mane 6 and especially Sunset Shimmer, Thomas must help Human Twilight Sparkle (or Sci-Twi) confront the dark 'Midnight Sparkle' within herself and embrace her newfound magical abilities to save the camp. Plot Prologue: Ryan's encounter with Gaia Everfree Ryan is asleep in Human Pinkie Pie's house. The scene change to a dream in a cave where Ryan is looking for Sunset, Sci-Twi and Gloriosa Daisy but they are no where to be seen until Ryan hears laughter and an unknown voice saying "Ryan.". Ryan is about to say that he thinks it's Gaia Everfree but can't bring himself to say her name or think it. As Ryan said that he give himself no choice but he decides to find who said his name but an unknown voice said "I know you will, Ryan.". Ryan then noticed a pale green light coming from the distance and follows it to find Sci-Twi and Sunset tied up in vines. Ryan ask who tied them up and Sunset tells him that she thinks its Gaia Everfree. Ryan try to say her name then saw 2 green lights in the darkness behind him. Then, a girl with skin color like Gloriosa, blue hair, a dress like Midnight's but with leafs, freckles, a red eye mask, green leggings with brown straps on the feet and lower legs, a vine with green crystals for a hair band, a flower on each foot, brown gloves and a necklace consisting of a vine and seven gem-like geodoes around her neck comes out of the shadows. Ryan ask by saying the name "Gloriosa" but he found out that she's not Gloriosa and the girl has got some magic. The girl says that Ryan is right. Ryan ask who she is and how did she know him. The girl told Ryan that her name is Gaia Everfree and that she knows him from an "orange boy". Sci-Twi said that Crash Bandicoot knows Ryan. Gaia says that he won't win then Ryvine corrupts Sci-Twi's mind making her Midnight Sparkle. Ryan was about to fight the villains when he wakes up from his dream to see Human Pinkie Pie, Nighlock, Matau and the gang in the bedroom of Human Pinkie's home and Gaia is gone. The gang got dressed and go to CHS and wait for the bus for Camp Everfree to arrive. At Crystal Prep, Sci-Ryan tells Flain (EG) and his 4 friends that they can go to Camp Everfree and Indigo is happy to for Sci-Ryan that they are going to Camp Everfree. Sugar Coat said to Sci-Ryan: "That was a long speech. But, we could go to camp and see what Twilight has been up too." The CPA Shadowbolts got their Camp Everfree uniforms and goes to a bus and then the Mixle Dramas (who became villains after Mal was defeated by Rigby (EG) and Flain (EG) transferred back to Crystal Prep) work up a plan with Ryvine to get Flain (EG), his 4 friends of Crystal Prep and their revenge. Sci-Twi oversleeps/Thomas and Sci-Twi reunited The film opens with Sci-Twi squirming in bed as she has a bad dream. She is awakened by the arrival of his Canterlot High School friends and fellow CPA student, Sci-Ryan who tell her that the bus for Camp Everfree is leaving soon. As Sci-Twi hurries out of bed to pack her bags, her alter ego Midnight Sparkle suddenly appears in the middle of the room. She disintegrates Sci-Twi's and Ryan's friends leaving Ryan and Sci-Twi left. Ryan said that Dark Ryan is someone else like Midnight. But Midnight told Ryan that Dark Ryan is a hero and a part of him. After that, she gloats that she will always be a part of Sci-Twi. As Ryan screams in horror, Sci-Twi tells Ryan to wake up, the whole experience only having been a nightmare. Ryan looks around and spots Sci-Twi sitting next to him. Ryan told Sci-Twi that he had a nightmare about Midnight merging with Sci-Twi and said he's not going to let what happened at the Friendship Games down and Thomas says that that's all in the past. Evil Ryan said they think the Dark Ryan and Midnight mishap brought everyone at both Canterlot High and Crystal Prep closer then ever before and the gang ready for some heroic singing and do Gooding. Little do they know, that Soundwave is monitoring their every move from above. Arriving at Camp Everfree/Thomas finds his power At Camp Everfree, the bus pulls into a parking spot and Soundwave lands on the ground with Nurse Nancy Cortex (the female counterpart of Dr. Neo Cortex) and hides in the shadows of the bushes and trees. The two villains saw Ryvine with the Mixle Dramas. Ryvine informs Nancy that he's going to camp to work on his plan in secret while the Mixle Dramas take some photos of Human Flain (who has transfered back to Crystal Prep). To Ryan and the gang, Applejack and her friends talk about how happy they are to get away from the magic going-ons at CHS. Ryan and Adagio look around then Ryan ask her why is Aria is falling in love with him. Adagio shrugs and told Ryan that they reformed "long ago" and Ryan hugs her saying "I know I help you and your sisters, Dagi.". Meanwhile, in Sci-Twi's mind, Starscream and Midnight Sparkle have a talk. Starscream tells Midnight that while she waits for her time to take control of Sci-Twi's to come, she and he can discuss her next move. In reality, As Flash Sentry hands Twilight her bag, the two act awkwardly around each other, and Sunset explains it is because of her resemblance to Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria, who Flash has a crush on. Ryan informs Sci-Twi that the Twilight Thomas is in love with is a pony princess and lives in Equestria but Sci-Twi assures him that she has gotten over the shock of that. Ryan agrees, kissing Sci-Twi on the cheek. A while later, and Rianna and her NEXO Knights friends arrive, over the camp's P.A systems, a cheerful voice directs the campers to the courtyard. Ryan wonders who said that and the voice is revealed to belong to camp director and "friendly nature guide" Gloriosa Daisy, who introduces herself and her brother Timber Spruce. Gloriosa suggests the campers for activities to make their time at camp memorable. She states that their options are wide open, though Timber interrupts and says hiking near the rock quarry is off-limits. As Gloriosa takes activity suggestions, Thomas thinks about what activities there might be while Ryan became friends with Gloriosa and her brother. Thomas goes to the woods to find an Mini-con seeing a swan on the ground. Fix-It notice Thomas and he ask if Odette is here to which Thomas replies that the swan is Odette. Odette tells Fix-It that she'll go see her brother and flies to find him. Fix-It talks to Thomas. Back to the campsite, the gang are happy that they are away from the magic going-ons at CHS. Thomas Secrets all around/Philip finds his power The Wondercolts' and Shadowbolts' camp gift The Legend of Gaia Everfree/Bee wanders off Later that evening, Sir Dan tells the story about how a girl was wearing "purple socks with a burgundy dress" and screams on his own the first time and the second with Human Rarity. Sci-Ryan says in Adagio's sarcasm "Oh my. That story keeps me up all night.". Knock Out yawns and says the story is boring and Sci-Ryan's Dalek friend, Ex-Terminator, says that Megatron might be missing the fun and ask if someone else have a story to tell. Timber says that he have one but warns the campers that they might want to hug a friend because that's how scary the story is. The Midnight in Sci-Twi/Ryan's feelings for Sci-Twi That night, Ryan is having a nightmare about Midnight Sparkle's imminent return. His scream of terror wakes up Cody and Sunset. Cody and Sunset discover Sci-Twi magically levitating her and Spike's beds. When Ryan and Sci-Twi realizes what she is doing, the magic stops, and the beds fall to the floor. Cody says that they need to talk about what happened, but Ryan insisted that they don't. Sci-Twi agrees with Ryan Ryvine summons Thunderwing and Unicron At the campfire, Ryvine A new kind of magic/Bee finds his power Kao the Kangaroo finds his power/Flash Fire joins Ryvine Thomas' nightmare/The legend is true Ryan and the gang gain new powers/Gloriosa's deal with Ryvine It's all in the mind/Agalope tells Ryan about his Dark Star self Ryan's dream/Dark Ryan's and Ryan's chat Ryvine sings "Be Prepared"/ Embrace the Magic/Sci-Ryan's magic training The truth behind Everfree Prince Gale and Gaia Everfree/Ryan and Gloriosa transform Gloriosa on the warpath/Gale's and Gaia's duet Save Camp Everfree!/Bee's return Sci-Ryan vs. Nanc-anos/ Trivia * * *Doctor Neo Cortex (Skylanders), Flain (EG), Sci-Mike, the Starrings, the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts, Bubsy Bobcat,will be good guest starts in this film. * *This marks the first guest star appearance of Princess Odette. *The Mixle Dramas, Kaos, will be bad guest stars in this film. * * * *Ryvine Sparkle, Boingo, Nurse Nancy Cortex, Dr. Neo Cortex, Romeo (PJ Masks), Mal (Total Drama), Soundwave, Starscream, Luna Girl, Night Ninja, Kylo Ren, Grizzle,will work for * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Songs *Legend of Everfree *The Midnight in Me (Sung by Ryan F-Freeman and Sci-Twi) *Everything is Awesome *Embrace the Magic *We Will Stand For Everfree (Sung by Everfree Prince Gale and Gaia Everfree) *The Oogie Boogie song *No More Mr. Nice Guy *The Mighty Eagle song *Friendship Burns Bright *Legend You Are Meant To Be *Be Prepared *Under Our Spell *Battle of the Bands *This Day Aria *Grizzle's Bad! *Welcome to the Show * * * * * * * Scenes *Prologue: Ryan's encounter with Gaia Everfree *Sci-Twi oversleeps/Thomas and Sci-Twi reunited *Welcome to Camp Everfree/Thomas finds his power *Secrets all around/Philip finds his power *The Wondercolts' and Shadowbolts' camp gift *The Legend of Gaia Everfree/Bee wanders off *The Midnight in Sci-Twi/Ryan's feelings for Sci-Twi *Ryvine summons Thunderwing and Unicron *A new kind of magic/Bee finds his power *Kao the Kangaroo finds his power/Flash Fire joins Ryvine *Thomas' nightmare/The legend is true *Ryan and the gang gain new powers/Gloriosa's deal with Ryvine *It's all in the mind/Agalope tells Ryan about his Dark Star self *Ryan's dream/Dark Ryan's and Ryan's chat *Ryvine sings "Be Prepared"/ *Embrace the Magic/Sci-Ryan's magic training *The truth behind Everfree Prince Gale and Gaia Everfree/Ryan and Gloriosa transform *Gloriosa on the warpath/Gale's and Gaia's duet *Save Camp Everfree!/Bee's return *Sci-Ryan vs. Nanc-anos/ *The reformation of Gaia Everfree *The Camp Everfree Crystal Gala */ */ * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Camping-adventures